Adhesive screen printers are well known in the art for the application of various patterns of hot melt adhesive. Such printers are typified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,627,345 and 4,693,179, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Such machines are sold under the trademark Microprint.RTM. by the assignee of the instant invention. Such devices may sometimes suffer from uneven application of material to the substrate, that is, there is a variation in the amount of adhesive from pattern to pattern or from the left to the right side of the screen.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a screen printing device and in particular doctor blade assembly which is capable of even application of adhesive both from pattern to pattern and from side to side of the screen.
It is further an object of this invention to provide a doctor blade which is easily and inexpensively manufactured and which will serve to improve screen life.